


Another Version of the Story

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Pretty Woman (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Vivian takes a cab home instead





	Another Version of the Story

There's another version of this story, somewhere, where Barney doesn't see her as she leaves. Viv slides into a cab and over tips to get him to go to her old neighborhood. Hugging Kit feels like coming home, and she gives her half the cash, says "I think you should go to beauty school."

Kit goes to beauty school and doesn't ask questions but Viv tells her the whole thing, bit by bit, over long nights and a lot of wine.

Kit still goes out on the Boulevard at night, but Viv finds a job at a convenience store. She works nights. The three thousand runs out pretty quick, but they hang on and it turns out consignment stores will give you good money for a Hermes scarf that's only been worn once, a Prada raincoat that's never seen the rain, a...

Viv gets her GED, then an associate's degrees. Kit gets a job at a salon; she starts as a shampoo girl and eventually works her way up to a chair.

Viv always knows when Edward is in town. When you know where to look, it isn't hard to find a man like that. She never goes back to the hotel though.

When Vivian gets her Bachelor's degree, she and Kit go shopping. They find a woman who's selling her salon and they make it their own, renaming it "Hollywood Hairstyles & More."

The salon does well. Kit is a friendly and welcoming owner; the people who walk in the door feel at home. Vivian watches the books and makes sure that Kit's desire for new curling irons doesn't bankrupt them. 

Six years later, Viv looks at Kit while they're getting beers after work and says "I'm gonna talk to him."

She checks the paper, watches the news, figures out the next time he's going to be in town. She tries to be optimistic.

Six years after she walked out of the Beverly Wiltshire Four Seasons, Viv walks up to the front desk just as Barney is reprimanding some poor new desk clerk about his manners. He does a double take when he sees her before breaking into a huge grin and giving her a hug. She hands him a little plastic container of dental floss and a piece of paper with the salon's address.

"When Mr. Lewis comes back, please give him the message."

"Of course Miss Vivian."


End file.
